In recent years, there is a study of, as a suspension system that is to be provided in a vehicle, a suspension system including displacement force generators provided for respective wheels of the vehicle, wherein each of the displacement force generators includes an electromagnetic motor, and is configured to generate, based on a motor force generated by the electromagnetic motor, a displacement force causing sprung and unsprung portions of the vehicle to be displaced toward or away from each other. For example, there is a system in which each of the displacement force generators is arranged to function as an electromagnetic shock absorber. JP-2005-238972A discloses a system equipped with a so-called active stabilizer. In these days, there is a study of such a stabilizer of right/left independent type. JP-2006-82751A discloses a system in which a stabilizer of right/left independent type is partially constituted by the displacement force generators. The system equipped with the displacement force generators is expected as a high-performance system, owing to its ability of easily establishing a vibration damping characteristic based on so-called skyhook damper theory and ability of effectively reducing change of posture of body of the vehicle.